Nobody But You
by Selina Lex
Summary: Edward se réveille et comprend qu'il est différent. Il apprend à vivre jour après jour au coté de Bella, sa créatrice. La seule chose qu'il lui manque pour être pleinement humain ? Un cœur... Two Shot Spécial Anniversaire de Dex !
1. Chapter 1

**oxNobody But You xo**

**Inspiration : Twilight de S. Meyer – Loop de So Sol.**

**Création de Lex Lina.**

**Résumé : Edward se réveille et comprend qu'il est différent. Il apprend à vivre jour après jour au coté de Bella, sa créatrice. La seule chose qu'il lui manque pour être pleinement humain ? Un cœur... Two Shot spécial Bday de Dex !**

**xo Chapitre Un ox**

**Playlist : Ashanti – Only You**

**Les pov d'Edward commencent toujours par l'intitulé de son journal de bord.**

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 01 du 30 Mars 20xx._

Je me rappelle encore clairement du jour où je suis né...

Bzzzz... clic... Processeur activé... Bzzzz... clic... Vision activée... Ouïe activée...

Une jeune femme est penchée au dessus de mon visage. Elle sourit. « Bonjour Edward. ». Elle est la première personne que je vois. Celle dont je me rappellerais toute mon existence.

J'ouvre ma bouche pour lui répondre. Au début hésitante, ma voix se fait ensuite plus claire. « Bonjour Maîtresse... Edward... Est ce mon prénom ? ».

Alors qu'elle se redresse, j'enregistre le fait que ses longues boucles brunes rebondissent avec légèreté pour se remettre en place, sa peau blanche et délicate, ses yeux bruns et sa bouche rose et boudeuse. Elle me fait encore ce sourire si doux qui reste gravé dans mon esprit. « Oui... Est ce que tu aimes ? ». Elle avance une main gracile, d'où tintent les bracelets qui descendent jusqu'à son coude, pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui me gênent la vue. Je soupire, en frottant mon visage contre sa paume douce.

« Oui... Beaucoup. ».

« Moi c'est Bella... ».

Je teste sur le bout de ma langue. « Bella... C'est encore plus joli. ».

« Merci. ».

Je tente de me redresser un peu plus pour conserver ce contact si agréable mais mes mouvements sont difficiles et raides. « Je n'arrive pas à bouger correctement. Pourquoi donc ? ».

Elle contrôle un ordinateur puis note quelque chose sur un calepin avant de reporter une attention presque maternelle sur moi. « C'est parce que tu es encore tout neuf. Avec un peu d'exercice, il n'y paraitra plus. ».

J'observe mes mains. De longs doigts fins à la peau fine et laiteuse, que je plis et déplie avec plaisir et curiosité. Je finis par demander. « Suis je un robot ? ».

« Oui et non. Oui car ton cerveau humanoïde est en plus équipé d'un microprocesseur ultramoderne et ton cœur est entièrement mécanique... ». Elle pose sa main sur mon front puis sur l'endroit où est censé être mon cœur. « Mais non car tu es fait de chair et de sang et que tout le reste de ton corps est amélioré mais parfaitement humain. ». Elle attrape le bout d'une mèche de mes cheveux. Ils semblent doux et la lumière se reflète dessus leur donnant un aspect cuivré. « … Parfaitement humain... Enfin, il te reste encore une étape... ».

Je lève un sourcil intrigué. « Encore une ? ».

Bella plante ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche. « Oui bientôt tu seras humain à part entière. ». Elle m'aide à m'assoir. Je tente de comprendre.

« Humain ? Mais comment puis je devenir humain ? ».

Elle pose à nouveau sa main sur ma joue. « Plus qu'une étape avant d'être humain. Souhaites tu le devenir ? C'est assez simple. ». Bella détourne son regard vers la fenêtre et murmure. « Tu as besoin du cœur de quelqu'un qui tient assez fort à toi pour te l'offrir. ».

J'essaie encore d'assimiler ce qu'elle tente de me faire comprendre. « Un cœur ? ».

« Oui, le cœur de cette personne que tu placeras ici. ». Elle fait une croix du bout de ses doigts sur mon torse. « … Et tu seras parfaitement humain. ».

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 70 du 07 Juillet 20xx._

Aujourd'hui j'ai tenté de faire du vélo tout seul, sans la surveillance de Bella. Tout s'est bien déroulé jusqu'au moment où ayant pris trop de vitesse dans la colline, j'ai chuté en contrebas.

Bella est arrivée très rapidement à mes cotés. Sa robe d'été et sa blouse de travail fouettant l'air alors qu'elle descend en courant dans les herbes hautes. Une vraie vision.

« N'aie point de peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je vais panser tes blessures avec ce mélange et dans quelques minutes, il n'y paraitra plus. ». Bella prend le flacon, faisant tinter les bracelets à ses poignets. Elle passe ensuite un onguent de sa création sur les plaies encore sensibles causées par les ronces, sur mon corps.

Je me rend compte que j'ai abimé le corps qu'elle a créée pour moi. Honteusement, je finis par demander. « Pourquoi m'avoir choisi maitresse ? Je n'ai rien à apporter... ».

Bella bande soigneusement mon poignet et sans lever les yeux, elle répond. « Je ne t'ai pas choisi Edward. Tu es là pour moi comme je le suis pour toi. ». Elle se mord la lèvre et son regard brulant d'innocence croise le mien.

Je détourne la tête, touché par la tendresse de son attention. Nous nous retrouvons tous deux le souffle court. Les joues rosies par le fait qu'elle me caresse doucement la peau. Elle réitère son geste.

« Mais que fais tu Maitresse ? ». Elle penche la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je profite de cet instant avec toi... Edward. ». La jeune femme repose le flacon d'onguent à proximité et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Nos têtes se frôlent quand elle dit à mon oreille. « Ça ira mieux dans peu de temps. Détends toi. ». Nous nous étendons dans l'herbe. Je m'appuies sur un coude et me retrouve nez à nez avec Bella. Des picotements identiques à ceux que je peux ressentir lorsqu'elle me touche, m'incite à un contact plus charnel. Nos souffles se mêlent, provoquant des frissons sur ma peau et une tension presque électrique dans l'air. Bella reste près de moi, les yeux clos. Je me délecte de la vision de ses paupières si fines, semblables aux ailes d'un papillon. Je souris encore. Ma maîtresse aime quand je le fais. Mais c'est difficile car cela requiert énormément de muscles. Je m'entraine tous les jours pour lui faire plaisir.

J'aime cette chaleur que dégage son corps et qui semble se répandre sur le mien...

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 125 du 13 Novembre 20xx._

Durant les premiers mois avec ma Maîtresse, j'ai appris à marcher, à agir et interagir avec les autres, tout ce qui fait de moi un être à part entière.

Je me suis lié d'amitié avec nos voisins. Un couple, Mike et Jessica qui gèrent la seule petite épicerie de la ville, ainsi qu'une amie d'enfance de Bella, Angela.

Bella me donne des cours, afin de m'apprendre la vie en société, la cuisine et d'autres tas de choses qui me permettront, selon ses dires, de vivre parmi les autres humains. Tout cela en continuant ses recherches personnelles. Elle semble assez fatiguée, mais parvient toujours à me consacrer du temps.

Aujourd'hui encore, je la retrouve endormie à son bureau. Alors que je la porte jusqu'à sa chambre, Bella, au creux de mes bras, soupire de contentement et murmure. « Edward… ». Jamais entendre mon nom, ne lui a causé autant d'émoi. « … Un jour, m'aimeras tu autant que je t'aime ? ». Juste au moment où j'allais la poser sur son lit, je reste immobile, le temps de digérer ce que je viens d'entendre. Bien qu'elle soit encore assoupie, je prends le temps de lui répondre.

« Je ne peux accepter une telle requête Maîtresse… ».

Je suis indigne d'un amour aussi pur…

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 160 du 26 Décembre 20xx._

Bella m'a offert un piano pour Noël. J'ai appris toutes les partitions disponibles sur internet en l'espace de 24 heures.

Dans la grande pièce, qui m'est réservée, à peine éclairée par quelques bougies pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, je tente de me perfectionner pour lui faire plaisir. Une pulsation traverse mon corps quand ma maîtresse franchit le seuil de la porte. Où qu'elle soit, mon corps vibre dans sa direction. Je reste assis sur le petit banc, dans cette semi obscurité et lève des yeux surpris vers elle avant de dire. « Ne bouges pas. ».

Je lui fait entendre un nouveau morceau de ma composition. Quelque chose de triste mais mélodieux mais qui peu à peu devient de plus en plus vivant et enjoué. La lumière des chandelles donne un effet encore plus ardent à ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux brillants sont magnifiques au point que je sois obligé de reprendre mon souffle que je perds à chaque fois en l'admirant.

Je la supplie à nouveau. « Maitresse, mes émotions sont incontrôlables... Il faut que tu me dises d'arrêter. ». Ma voix est basse et rauque comme si ma gorge était irritée et je ressens une vive douleur dans ma poitrine.

Bella tend sa main vers moi, faisant tinter ses bracelets. « Viens à moi. Ne tentes pas de les refréner. ». Je hoche la tête négativement et tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre. Alors elle entreprend de me rejoindre et s'installe sur le clavier pour me forcer à la prendre en considération. Le piano montre son mécontentement en une série de notes désaccordées ce qui la fait sourire. Bella pose ses doigts sur mon visage et se penche pour embrasser doucement mes lèvres. Un baiser doux et salé. « Edward... ». Malgré le fait qu'elle me sourit et semble heureuse, des larmes tracent un sillon sur ses joues montrent le contraire.

« Bella… ». Je tente de me pencher en arrière, de m'écarter d'elle mais Bella me retient en posant ses bras sur mes épaules. Personne ne risque de nous interrompre ce soir. Personne ne pourra arrêter l'idée que nous avons en tête. Plus de barrière, plus de doute. Je veux vivre tout simplement.

« Ne cherchons pas d'excuse… Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est notre choix et uniquement cela. ». Une nouvelle série de protestation du piano se fait entendre quand je me relève et que Bella pose ses pieds, autour de moi, sur le petit banc.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau, plus fougueusement en me tenant fermement par le col de ma chemise au cas où je tenterais de me défiler à nouveau. Elle frissonne quand ma main fraiche passe dans son dos tandis que l'autre prend appui sur le haut du piano pour la serrer un peu plus contre mon corps. Celui qu'elle a créée et que j'ai appris à aimer.

Je lui ouvre mes bras et elle se blottit contre mon torse. Bella resserre son poing contre ma chemise, comme si je risquais de disparaitre à tout moment. Je murmure. « Ouvres ta main. ». Elle hésite mais suit mes instructions. J'enlace ses doigts avec les miens. « Il est déjà tard, Maîtresse. Maintenant, tout ce que tu as à faire est te relaxer. ».

Je m'autorise un baiser sur son front et savoure le corps collé contre le mien. Ce déferlement d'émotions n'est possible qu'avec elle.

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 185 du 20 Janvier 20xx._

Maintenant, je suis parfaitement autonome. Je continue mon apprentissage alternant mon temps en solitaire et ma maitresse. Nous entretenons une relation platonique étrange mais romantique, oscillant entre tendresse et sensualité exacerbée. Bella est à la fois, timide, ardente et ingénue.

Je lis tout ce qui est possible sur les relations entre hommes et femmes pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive car, je suis, de plus en plus, attiré physiquement par ma maîtresse mais est ce qu'une telle relation n'est pas interdite ?

En réponse à mes doutes, Bella m'apprend que je suis parfaitement constitué et que je peux avoir des relations intimes avec les personnes qui me plairont. Je suis ravi d'une telle nouvelle mais n'est-elle, elle même, point attiré par mon apparence ?

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 201 du 12 février 20xx_

Je suis assis dans notre jardin d'hiver et lis tranquillement un des livres conseillé par ma Bella. Celle ci me rejoint, le pas léger, sa chemise de nuit, suggérant ses charmes au travers du tissu fin, flottant sous la brise provoquée par ses mouvements.

Comme à son habitude, elle murmure « Edward... » telle une gourmandise sur le bout de sa langue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. L'attraction et les phéromones amplifient encore et toujours chacun de nos contacts. Un simple regard croisé provoque en moi, une incroyable envie de la marquer, de montrer à tous qu'elle est mon âme sœur. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler auprès d'elle.

Elle retourne mon sourire et s'assoit tout contre moi, repliant ses jambes sous elle. Je remonte légèrement mon livre quand Bella repose sa tête sur mes genoux. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire de contentement. Un dernier rayon de soleil traverse le jardin et illumine son visage. Je tente rapidement de baisser mes bras pour la protéger. Mais Bella interrompt mon geste. Elle frôle à plusieurs reprises, du bout de ses doigts, mon bras avant de le poser contre elle. Mon cœur mécanique bat la chamade et j'ai du mal à l'idée qu'elle n'abhorre pas mon contact, et qu'au contraire, c'est elle qui l'initie. C'est devenu un acte habituel, en fin de journée, elle se blottit contre moi tel un chaton récupérant la chaleur qu'elle semble perdre au fur et à mesure que le temps passe…

Bella est confortable et en sécurité au point de s'endormir ainsi. Pourtant, dans son sommeil, elle semble triste. C'est un des seuls moments où je peux la voir telle qu'elle est en réalité, car le jour, toutes ses faiblesses sont adoucies et cachées par ses sourires, sa douceur et sa bienveillance.

Je lis et attends jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit profonde et que son corps se relâche. Même là, je patiente un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure mon prénom. « Edward… ». Quand je suis certain qu'elle ne se réveillera pas, je la glisse habilement dans mes bras et l'allonge dans son lit. Dorénavant, je ne tente plus de retourner dans mes propres quartiers comme la bienséance le voudrait. Non, maintenant, je me glisse doucement sous les draps jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit totalement blotti contre celui de ma maitresse. Je soupire de contentement quand elle se colle un peu plus contre moi et qu'elle recherche ma main pour la serrer contre sa poitrine.

La proximité ravive des sentiments que je garde profondément enfouis. Peut être ais-je une bonne raison de vivre après tout.

**xoxo**

Bella cligne des yeux, surprise par l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce qui l'a réveillée, mais elle suppose que ce sont les picotements de son bas ventre provoqués par les bras entourant sa taille et qui la retiennent fermement. Doucement, elle commence à se rendre compte de leur position. Elles est assise entre les jambes de l'ami qu'elle s'est créé. Le visage d'Edward est enfoui dans ses boucles brunes, ses mains sont posées sur son ventre, juste au dessous du pli de ses seins alors qu'elle est bloquée entre ses cuisses, le dos contre son torse, en toute sécurité.

Ne voulant interrompre ce moment, elle lève doucement la tête. Edward a les yeux clos. Son souffle est épicé et chaud contre la joue de la jeune femme. Bella prend une grande inspiration et tente sans se retourner, de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se glisse contre lui et rien que ce mouvement lascif provoque une nouvelle série de picotements. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement et Edward resserre un peu plus son étreinte.

Bella doit mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer une nouvelle onde de plaisir qui remonte jusqu'à sa gorge quand Edward appuie sur ses hanches et gronde paisiblement. « Bella... ».

La jeune femme sait qu'Edward ne semble pas attiré par elle physiquement mais elle ne parvient plus à se retenir. Les phéromones emplissent la chambre et Bella a du mal à penser clairement. « Mon dieu... Edward... ».

Le jeune homme chuchote « Chut... Je vais prendre soin de toi. » en parcourant le corps de la jeune femme avec ses mains.

« S'il te plait... ». Bella tente de se tourner vers lui, pour lui faire face mais il bloque son mouvement. Edward passe une main sous la chemise de nuit et lui masse tendrement les seins, tirant légèrement sur les tétons pointant au travers du tissu jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse et se cambre à nouveau, contre son érection. Il grogne encore, sa main agrippant la hanche fragile de la jeune femme et suivant un rythme, décadent et savoureux, de va et vient contre elle. La finesse de leurs tenues de nuit ne ralentit en rien la progression de leur jouissance.

Ils ne font que se frotter l'un à l'autre et pourtant Bella pantèle, les yeux clos. « Oui ! Encore ! Oui ! ».

Edward hésite un court instant puis fait glisser sa main dans la culotte satinée de Bella. Celle-ci écarte ses jambes, lui donnant meilleur accès, malgré la position dans laquelle elle se trouve. Il la maintient toujours sur lui, tandis qu'il est allongé sur le lit. Sa main effleure le sexe humide, titillant son clitoris du bout de ses doigts. Le jeune homme murmure.

« Tu es ma Reine. C'est ton souffle de vie qui court dans mes veines. ».

Tel un musicien, il joue d'adorables cercles sur le petit bout de nerf avant d'enfoncer ses doigts en elle. Encore et encore, il répète les mêmes mouvements. Edward semble la déchiffrer mieux que quiconque. Bella tremble sous l'effet du plaisir intense. Des particules électriques grésillant à proximité, Edward presse son érection contre elle, provoquant de nouvelles sensations, créant de nouveaux désirs. Une fois qu'elle franchit le cap de son extase, les mains de Bella agrippe fermement les draps qui recouvrent son lit alors que son corps se tend autour des doigts du jeune homme. Un halètement rauque s'échappe de sa gorge et Edward arrête les balancements de son bassin contre elle.

Alors que la jeune femme revient doucement sur Terre, elle remarque, avec une certaine tristesse, le manque de réaction de son partenaire. Même dans de telles conditions, il ne tente rien envers elle.

Bella soupire et laisse échapper un sanglot. Quelque chose de mouillé la surprend. Des larmes. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Edward demande.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Maîtresse ? ».

Bella hoche la tête en lui faisant un sourire tremblant avant de se repositionner contre lui. C'est donc cela. Pour lui, elle n'est que sa maitresse. Les gestes tendres et affectueux ne sont dû qu'au fait qu'elle les réclame. Est ce que si elle lui réclamait du sexe, il se plierait à sa volonté sans vraiment le désirer ? Ne compte-t-elle point aux yeux verts de son compagnon ?

La jeune femme tourne sa tête vers la baie vitrée, observant le soleil qui se lève et la brise qui doucement, balance les voilages décoratifs. Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, elle se redresse et observe Edward du coin de l'œil. Il est si calme et serein. Ses paupières reposant ces yeux qu'elle a déjà vu emplit de curiosité, d'amour et d'innocence. Il bouge et pose une main tranquille sur sa cuisse, la pressant doucement. En soupirant, Bella se réinstalle contre lui, moins à l'aise qu'à l'accoutumé.

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 225 du 14 février 20xx_

J'étudie sans relâche. Livres, émission télévisées, internet. Tout ce qui me permet d'en apprendre plus sur le contact humain. Et il faut l'avouer les rapports sexuels en particulier. N'ayant agis que par instinct il y a deux nuits de cela, je cherche à satisfaire un peu plus ma bien aimée. Oui, j'ai lu qu'on nomme ainsi la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Bella est mon amour.

Ces sensations sont addictives. Je n'ai plus envie d'être séparé d'elle. Plus nous passons de nuits ensemble et plus j'ai envie de ressentir sa chaleur. Les moments où j'ai ressenti sa chaleur contre mes mains, me font sentir bien plus qu'humain.

Pourtant autre chose a éveillé ma curiosité aujourd'hui. Alors que je la réveille doucement ce matin, en ouvrant doucement ses yeux, elle murmure un prénom autre que le mien. « Antony. ». avant de se reprendre et de sourire pour me dire bonjour.

« As tu bien dormi Edward ? ». Le drap qui la recouvre, glisse doucement laissant apparaître sa chemise de nuit satinée et son corps si désirable. Je hoche la tête positivement et pose son petit déjeuner, composé d'un café et d'une viennoiserie sur sa table de chevet.

J'apporte ensuite un bouquet de fleurs. « Le fleuriste est passé ce matin et il nous a livré ce bouquet. ».

Bella sourit tristement. « Des freesias. Elles viennent de mon frère. Cela veut dire qu'il est rentré de son voyage. Tu ne vas pas tarder à faire sa connaissance. ». Elle se mord la lèvre, inquiète avant d'afficher à nouveau un sourire de façade. « Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de reprendre contact. ».

Je tente de lui remonter le moral. « Ce sont tes fleurs préférées ? ». Je hume les fleurs multicolores. Bella réfléchit, surprise de l'intérêt que je lui porte. Elle boit une gorgée de café et répond.

« Hum... Moi... Le lilas dirais je... ».

Je la regarde surprise. « Du lilas ? ». C'est une plante si basique et facile. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus raffiné et sophistiqué mais j'aime ce naturel. Bella se redresse et époussette les miettes de son repas, avant de se lever.

« Edward peux tu ouvrir les fenêtres ? J'aimerais que la brise chasse l'air de la nuit. ».

« Bien maîtresse. ». Je m'en vais effectuer la tâche qu'elle m'a demandé, heureux de ces petits moments anodins pour certains mais pourtant si importants à mes yeux.

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 240 du 15 février 20xx_

Bella travaille toujours autant. Je ne sais quels sont ses projets mais cela l'épuise alors, je continue à prendre soin d'elle comme je le peux.

Je la rejoins dans son laboratoire et pose une petite couverture sur ses épaules. « Bella... Il est déjà tard, tu sembles fatiguée et tu as beaucoup toussé cet après midi. ».

Elle sourit. « Je range ces documents et j'arrête pour la journée, ça te va ? ». Elle fait comme annoncé et vient ensuite s'assoir à coté de moi dans le séjour, saisissant la tasse de chocolat chaud prévue pour elle. « Merci de prendre si bien soin de moi Edward. ». Bella m'embrasse doucement sur la joue avant que je la prenne dans mes bras. Je me remets à lire tranquillement tandis qu'elle se détend.

Je sais que Bella est fière de mon indépendance et du fait que je me débrouille tout seul, mais je souhaite pourtant qu'elle prenne encore plus en compte le fait que je suis près d'elle.

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 303 du 25 février 20xx_

Dorénavant, je sais qu'il me faut éviter Jessica mais mon altercation avec elle a entrainé quelque chose de bien plus beau.

Profitant d'une journée ensoleillée, je décide de lire dans la clairière. Il fait bon et quelques fleurs sauvages se balancent au gré de la brise, autour de moi. Les contes et légendes du 20e siècle sont passionnants mais je finis tout de même par m'endormir sur la couverture. La chaleur réchauffe ma peau, me faisant espérer que ce soit Bella qui soit près de moi.

Je me réveille doucement. Une main effleure ma joue et caresse mes cheveux. Je reprends conscience, souriant au fait que Bella m'aie rejoint.

« Ah ! Est ce que je t'ai réveillé ? ». Cette voix... ce n'est pas Bella. J'ouvre mes yeux brutalement et me relève pour me retrouver face à Jessica. Elle s'approche un peu plus de moi et minaude. « Il semblerait qu'on va devoir se serrer, cette couverture est étroite. ».

Elle se penche un peu plus et avance entre mes jambes avant de me chevaucher.

Je la repousse. « Jessica... Arrêtes. Tu es mariée et tu sais que j'aime Bella. ».

Elle pose ses mains contre mon torse et me murmure des mots à l'oreille. « Edward... Je sais que Bella est toujours occupée à gauche et à droite. Tu dois te sentir seul. Tu es jeune et si beau. Mike n'est rien comparé à ce que tu es... Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette belle journée pour nous amuser un peu ? ». Elle pose ses lèvres contre ma joue avant de descendre un peu plus bas. Tout m'écœure, son odeur musquée artificielle, son apparence aguicheuse. Je me redresse pour m'en écarter.

Jessica se retourne un moment de sa position et retire sa chemise. « Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois... Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. ». Elle se lève et pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'attirer vers elle. « Où en étions nous ? ».

Je continue à l'ignorer, alors qu'elle gigote autour de moi. Mon sexe réagit à ses administrations. J'avoue que je ressens de plus en plus l'envie d'explorer une relation plus physique avec une femme. Mais faire quoi que ce soit avec Jessica serait plus que négatif et malsain.

Une voix douce mais coléreuse, marmonne derrière nous. « Jessica, Edward n'est pas un jouet. Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour te distraire. Et par pitié rhabilles-toi ! ». Bella, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, semble bouillir de mécontentement. Elle avance, d'un pas décidé, vers nous. Je laisse glisser la jeune femme sur le sol puis sans un mot, me saisit de mon livre pour m'apprêter à suivre ma maitresse jusqu'à chez nous.

Bella ne croise pas mon regard mais dit à mon attention. « Vas à la voiture et dit au chauffeur de m'attendre... J'ai quelques mots à dire à notre amie ici présente. ». J'acquiesce et fais ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Quelques instants plus tard, elle monte à coté de moi, à l'arrière de la voiture et dit quelques mots au chauffeur. Il hoche la tête et remonte ensuite la vitre le séparant des sièges arrières. Le silence est pesant. Mon cœur se fend. Bella semble en colère et elle ne dirige pas un mot ni même un regard vers moi.

**xoxo**

Edward tend une main timide vers sa maîtresse et touche sa chevelure soyeuse. La voiture démarre doucement et chacun contemple la route de son coté. Une mèche de cheveux de Bella est toujours enroulée entre ses doigts et, en même temps que la jeune femme, il ressent les picotements dans son bas ventre. Le moindre de leurs contacts a, dorénavant, un effet dévastateur.

Bella se mord la lèvre, luttant difficilement contre cette sensation. « Edward, je comprends que tu puisses désirer connaître un peu plus certains...hum... plaisirs... Mais n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai appris sur les convenances. Jessica, bien qu'elle n'hésite à coucher avec tout ce qui bouge, est tout de même mariée. ».

Edward dit dans un soupir avant de se tourner vers elle. « Bella. Tu es la seule que je puisse désirer. ». Sa main se fait plus insistante dans ses cheveux, massant doucement sa nuque, frôlant le creux de son oreille. Bella gigote doucement quand les phéromones emplissent l'espace par vagues. Maintenant qu'elle s'y attend, elle parvient plus facilement à se maitriser mais ce n'est toujours pas facile à ignorer. En fait, elle se tient aussi raide que possible, certaine que si Edward fait un geste dans sa direction, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de sauter sur le jeune homme. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour de l'air frais. Il poursuit ses attouchements et une nouvelle vague de chaleur se répand dans l'habitacle. Bella ferme les yeux et plante ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Une pulsation fait vibrer leurs corps... Une main douce se pose sur son visage puis glisse le long de son cou, son épaule, son bras. Elle descend jusqu'à sa taille où l'autre main la rejoint. Ensemble, les mains soulèvent et guident la jeune femme confortablement au plus près de leur propriétaire.

Edward effleure sa joue quand elle se penche contre lui. Il l'installe sur lui, le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse et déplace ses longues jambes pour écarter celles de sa maitresse, mais juste ce que la décence permet. Non point que Bella s'en soucie actuellement. Tout ce qui compte sont les mains d'Edward sur son corps. Chaudes et douces. L'une d'elle est déjà entre ses jambes, faisant de petits cercles sur son clitoris tandis que l'autre se faufile dans sa robe, musant malicieusement avec ses seins.

Edward joue du corps de Bella à la perfection, elle est aussi parfaite que la plus magnifique des partitions. Tout ce qu'il fait est millimétré pour lui apporter le plus de plaisir. Son habileté et le corps de la jeune femme lui dictent tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. Vu qu'il s'attendait à l'attaque de phéromones, elle n'a aucun effet sur lui. Mais, Bella frotte son joli derrière contre lui, ça par contre, c'est une tout autre histoire. Il peut attendre, il sait attendre. Jamais quiconque ne lui a apporté autant dans sa courte vie. Jamais quiconque n'aura autant d'importance à ses yeux.

D'un simple mouvement de son poignet, Bella se met à haleter et se cambrer contre sa main pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il sourit en entendant les mots doux susurrés par sa maîtresse. Les phéromones rendent encore l'air épais. Bella reste immobile et tente de reprendre son souffle. Edward soupire et retire ses mains de la jolie robe printanière pour les caler autour de sa jeune maitresse, servant de bouclier en la serrant tout contre lui, plus qu'il est nécessaire.

La jeune femme tourne un visage tourmenté. Les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne demandent qu'à tomber sur ses joues, ne fixent plus rien de précis. Tout sauf lui. Le sourire d'Edward s'estompe quand l'expression de Bella se fait encore plus triste. Elle chuchote. « Tu... Tu ne veux pas de moi ? ». Edward cligne des yeux.

« Pardon ? ».

« Je ne t'attire pas... Physiquement ? ».

« Bien sûr que oui... ». Il embrasse son cou et mordille son oreille, avant de murmurer. « Tu es tout ce que je peux désirer... ».

Bella ne sait que croire mais son corps réagit rapidement à ces propos. Toutes ses cellules nerveuses sont emplies d'électricité et Edward ne perd pas de temps avant de se placer devant elle. Les yeux habituellement verts et brillants sont sombres, presque entièrement noirs, les rendant intenses et brulants. La respiration de Bella s'en trouve accélérée. La jeune femme s'enfonce un peu plus dans le siège, ses doigts palpant les avants bras musclés d'Edward. Lui même frotte doucement les cuisses fuselées à sa disposition, ce qui sert à rendre le désir qu'elle a pour lui encore plus puissant.

Edward se penche, son nez captant toutes les senteurs émanant de la jeune femme. Exaltation. Désir. Appétit. Elle frissonne et passe une main dans les mèches bronze de son compagnon. Edward ferme les yeux sous la caresse et se sent vivre à nouveau. Remarquant le manque d'initiative d'Edward, Bella lui demande.

« Attends! Attends ! Veux tu qu'on arrête ? Je ne t'oblige à rien… ». Edward se jette sur elle et pose des baisers avidement contre sa gorge. Il lèche, suçote et aspire chaque parcelle de peau soyeuse à sa disposition. Bella gémit et laisse retomber sa tête en arrière. Toute pensée négative s'échappe de son esprit. Elle sent son bras qui s'attarde dans son dos quand il entreprend de l'embrasser plus vigoureusement. La langue de la jeune femme s'insinue dans sa bouche et la parcoure, se délectant du gout sucré qu'elle contient. Il s'en écarte le temps de lui confirmer ses gestes en paroles. « Tu es tout ce qui occupe mon esprit. Ton âme, ton cœur, ton corps sont tout ce qui me donne encore envie d'être. Je ne pourrais arrêter même si tu me le demandais. ». Il grogne, quand elle recolle ses lèvres contre lui.

Bella tente de garder son esprit clair quand elle écarte ses jambes un peu plus, autorisant Edward à réduire l'espace entre eux et qu'il presse leurs corps fermement ensemble. Une nouvelle pulsation... La décharge d'adrénaline provoquée fait que la jeune femme se cambre un peu plus contre lui, frottant son sexe contre la bosse proéminente du pantalon d'Edward. Celui ci soulève délicatement le doux tissu de la robe empire de sa maitresse, prenant soin de ne pas abimer la luxueuse étoffe. Sans plus aucune barrière pour l'en empêcher, le jeune homme pose ses lèvres brulantes contre la peau de Bella, aspirant et tétant avidement le téton rosé. Il passe de l'un à l'autre sans jamais arrêter. Elle, elle baisse la tête et en la tenant amoureusement, se délecte de l'odeur épicé et chaude qui provient de lui.

Le torse d'Edward gronde doucement quand il prend un téton dans sa bouche, le suce lentement, finissant par y jouer du bout de sa langue. Bella n'en peut plus et se frotte contre lui. En temps normal, un tel geste l'aurait fait rougir mais pour le moment, son corps ne pense plus qu'à son propre désir. C'était apparemment la bonne chose à faire mais ils sont interrompus quand le chauffeur tape à la vitre qui les séparent des sièges avant. Edward lève la tête, se concentrant sur les propos de l'autre occupant de la voiture qui indique qu'ils sont presque arrivés. Il demande au chauffeur de faire un détour pour qu'ils puissent profiter plus longuement de ce moment intense. « Nous arrivons en ville. ».

Bella continue à l'embrasser avec passion et fait de gros efforts pour chuchoter. « Il faut juste que personne ne nous voit. ».

Edward sourit devant tant d'impétuosité. Il gronde une nouvelle fois et reprend les seins de la jeune femme dans sa bouche avant de retirer sa chemise. Bella se mord la lèvre, consumée de désir pour lui et est surprise quand il lui passe sur les épaules. Il s'explique. « Personne ne mérite de poser son regard sur toi. ». Il attrape sa nuque et mord doucement au creux de son cou, laissant une trace. Une marque. Sa marque. Bella ne voulant pas être en reste, s'acharne sur son pantalon. Elle parvient à l'ouvrir et se positionnant au bord du siège, elle fait descendre tout ce qui la gène du bout de ses orteils. Edward se met à genoux devant elle, écartant largement les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il pose son pouce sur les lèvres pulpeuses, que Bella va lécher avidement. Il laisse une trace humide sur sa poitrine, embrasse son nombril et arrache sa culotte, d'une main.

Bella supplie. « Oh mon dieu. S'il te plait. Edward. ». Il soulève aisément les cuisses de sa partenaire, se plaçant à l'entrée du sexe de Bella et la jeune femme croise ses jambes derrière lui.

Edward ronronne contre la peau douce et chaude, avant de la pénétrer sans retenue. Il sourit devant le visage surpris et émerveillé. Il ferme les yeux, perdant toute pensée cohérente sous la sensation. Sa phrase est entrecoupée par ses coups de reins énergiques. « Ma parfaite... Magnifique... Déesse... Bella. ». Celle ci se redresse, l'attrapant par le cou et l'oblige à se baisser pour qu'elle abuse de sa bouche.

Son va-et-vient se fait plus lent et anarchique, seul le vacillement de sa respiration prouve qu'il ne se contrôle pas autant qu'il le désirerait.

Elle chuchote. « Edward... ». alors que ses doigts entreprennent le petit bout de nerf sensible. Les jambes de Bella commencent à trembler alors Edward place ses mains sur les hanches fines de la jeune femme, dirigeant plus durement la jeune femme, qu'elle le rejoigne à chacun des impacts qu'il lui administre. La voiture ralentit dans la rue commerçante et animée de Forks. Edward prend le temps de retirer son membre, toujours autant engorgé, pour s'installer sur le siège. Il referme les premiers boutons de sa chemise sur Bella, qui flotte dedans. Bella se passe la main dans les cheveux, tentant de se reprendre avant de dire, essoufflée. « S'il te plait... Ne t'arrêtes pas. Je ne le supporterais pas. ». La jeune femme se frotte contre les doigts du jeune homme. Il gronde.

« Je sais. Donnes moi ta main. ». Sans hésiter, elle lui tend et Edward la dirige sur son sexe. Elle hésite à le toucher et la main d'Edward vient se poser sur la sienne. Ensemble, ils prennent soin de la verge d'Edward. Bella scrute son visage et sourit. Il est d'une beauté féérique, avec ses longs cils, sa peau parfaite, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses cheveux dont les mèches cuivrées retombent jusqu'au milieu de ses joues...

Contre toute attente, Edward soulève la jeune femme et l'empale sur son sexe tendu. Il grommelle. « Si étroite. ». Étant dans son dos, il se permet de la renifler discrètement, posant son nez dans les boucles soyeuses et fait glisser ses mains sous la chemise pour caresser ses seins sans être vu.

Bella tente de rester impassible, surtout que la population commence à être plus nombreuse dans la rue que traverse la voiture. Elle sourit et fait de petits signes quand certains passants la reconnaissent, mais après quelques secondes, elle perd le contrôle de son corps et ses joues rougissent grandement. « Encore Edward... Encore... ». La jeune femme appuie une main tremblante et moite contre la vitre, laissant échapper des sons tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres aux oreilles du jeune homme. Elle passe son autre main en arrière, agrippant la nuque de celui qui lui donne tant de plaisir.

Sans un mot, il prend une nouvelle fois sa main et la guide vers son clitoris. Le visage de Bella est en feu, elle sent quelque chose de chaud et liquide qui se répand dans son bas ventre, ce qui fait qu'elle se cambre brusquement. Sa propre preuve de jouissance et celle d'Edward se confondent dans son corps.

Les yeux clos, Edward cherche à conserver le plus de souvenirs mémorables de ce moment. Quand il les ouvre à nouveau, un doux regard brun mordoré s'attarde sur elle. Si elle pensait que c'était tout, elle a bien tort. Les phéromones sont encore fortement présentes dans l'air et Edward sait qu'il a besoin encore de ressentir cette explosion, cette ivresse indescriptible.

Edward la tourne face à lui, son sexe toujours bien raide entre eux. Ils s'embrassent goulument, laissant enfin de coté, toute pudeur, égards et personnes qui pourraient les surprendre.

Bella pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur son pénis, le flattant et se balançant les hanches en une cadence lente et voluptueuse. Elle murmure. « Prouves moi encore que tu peux me désirer... ». Edward ne peut s'empêcher de jouir encore un peu dans la main de sa maitresse, la prévenant trop tard de l'arrivée de son orgasme. Bella sourit et se mord la lèvre avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour le gouter.

Edward passe sa langue à l'endroit où il l'a mordu durant l'acte et, s'apprête à la pénétrer une nouvelle fois quand le chauffeur tape une nouvelle fois sur la vitre intérieure. Edward soupire contre l'épaule de Bella et dit. « Je pense que nous sommes arrivés Bella. ».

Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux échevelés de sa maitresse, essayant de la rendre présentable. Le couple s'embrasse encore et encore, montrant la force de leur lien à chaque baiser.

Une fois que les grilles de la propriété se referment derrière la voiture et qu'elle se stationne à l'entrée du bâtiment principal, Edward en descend. Au premier abord, il semble impeccable mais en y regardant de plus près, sa tenue est froissée. Il tend sa main à l'intérieur et aide Bella a sortir à son tour. Celle ci tient la main de son compagnon fermement, ayant peur que ses jambes ne cèdent à tout moment. La jeune femme, les joues roses, lève les yeux vers Edward. Il prend une longue mèche brune et soyeuse entre ses doigts et la replace avec les autres. Elle se mord la lèvre et rougit encore plus violemment.

« Edward...Au sujet de... Jessica. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée ainsi... Non en fait, je ne suis pas désolée du tout ! Heu... Enfin je veux dire...Pardon... hum... Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu. Tu as quartier libre... Oui c'est ça... hum... à plus tard. ». Elle l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et se dirige vers sa chambre.

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 304 du 25 février 20xx_

Alors que nous descendons de voiture, j'ai encore du mal à revenir sur Terre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Tout ce que j'ai pu lire ou apprendre ne me faisaient pas espérer un moment aussi magique.

Nous venons de descendre de voiture. Bella m'assure d'un baiser que tout va bien entre nous. Elle me regarde, de ces yeux si doux, comme elle le fait habituellement. Mais à certains moments, comme celui que je vis actuellement. Elle semble regarder à travers moi. Quelque chose qui serait loin, loin derrière moi. Quand cette pensée traverse à nouveau mon esprit, je reste immobile, enfouissant cette question avec les autres qui me dérangent mais que j'ai encore peur de demander.

Les picotements sur mes lèvres où elle a posé les siennes. La chaleur de sa main sur la mienne. Tout cela n'empêche pas le fait que j'ai peur qu'elle me quitte ou qu'elle n'ai plus besoin de moi.

Je décide de prendre une douche malgré le sentiment plaisant d'avoir son odeur sur ma peau. En sortant de ma chambre, fraichement lavé, je vais dans celle de Bella. Ma maitresse est endormie sur son lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller et son visage est paisible. Je prends appui sur le matelas et fait courir mes doigts sur sa peau.

« AH AH AH Edward ! Ça chatouille ! ». Sa peau est fraiche, bien trop froide pour la température élevée de la pièce. La caresse de mes doigts se fait plus lascive. Ma maîtresse soupire de contentement et de plaisir. « Ahh Edward... Continues, c'est ... ».

DING DONG !

Je pose ma tête sur le ventre souple de Bella et souffle. « J'y vais. Reposes toi. ».

La gouvernante a déjà fait entrer l'invité dans le séjour, où je vais le rejoindre. Un jeune homme se tient debout, souriant devant une série de cadres photos posée sur une commode à proximité. Il est grand et musclé, les cheveux bruns dont les boucles rebelles retombent sur ses yeux rieurs. Il est habillé d'un simple jean, troué aux genoux, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste courte en cuir marron. Il repose le cadre qu'il a dans la main, avec un grand sourire et dit. « Hey Bella ! Je suis rentré ! ».

« La maitresse se repose en ce moment. Puis je vous demander qui vous êtes ? ».

Le visage souriant du jeune homme se décompose en m'apercevant.

« Tony ? Mais tu... Antony ? Comment peux tu être … ? ». Il se recule d'un pas et continue à bégayer. « Ce n'est pas possible... Antony !...tu es mort ! ».

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, tentant d'encaisser ce qu'il raconte. Je murmure. « Mort ? ».

Le cliquetis des bracelets de Bella se fait entendre dans le couloir. « Edward ? Alors qui était ce ? ». L'invité est hors de vue et lorsqu'elle passe devant moi, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec le jeune homme. « Em... Emmett ? ».

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, qu'Emmett s'approche de Bella et la gifle violemment. « Putain Bella ! Qu'as tu fait ? ». Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de colère. Il s'approche à nouveau de Bella qui était tombée à terre sous le choc de la claque reçue. Emmett l'attrape par le col et hurle. « JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS LE FAIRE ! JE T'AI DIT MAINTES FOIS QUE C'EST IMMORAL ! ».

Bella ne dit rien, elle ne le regarde même pas dans les yeux quand je décide d'intervenir. Je serre fortement son bras, difficilement il faut l'avouer car il est bien plus musclé qu'il n'y paraît.

« Que faites vous ? Lâchez la ! ». Je défais Bella de son étreinte et la protège derrière mon propre corps. Emmett et moi nous lançons des regards plus que meurtriers jusqu'à ce que Bella tente de calmer la situation en posant une main douce sur mon avant bras.

« Tout va bien Edward. Je vais bien. Il est en colère car il s'inquiète pour moi. Emmett calmes-toi s'il te plait. Je vais tout expliquer. ». Elle nous invite à nous assoir. Ce que nous faisons à contre cœur. Elle tend sa main vers Emmett. « Emmett, tu as donc rencontré Edward... ». Puis se tourne vers moi. « Edward, je te présente Emmett. C'est mon frère. ».

Je grommelle. « Celui des fleurs ? ».

Elle hoche la tête positivement. Un silence pesant s'installe. La joue encore rouge, Bella finit par demander. « Edward ? Peux tu préparer du thé ? Ainsi que des scones ? ». Je serre mes poings, ne voulant refuser cet ordre mais sans vouloir laisser Bella en compagnie d'un frère aux tendances violentes.

« Oui, maitresse. ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de claquer la porte pour montrer mon mécontentement mais c'est aussi un subterfuge pour rouvrir la porte doucement et tenter d'écouter la conversation qui a lieu dans le séjour.

Regarder toutes ces saisons de '_desperates housewifes_' a du bon en fin de compte...

**xoxo**

Dans le séjour, Emmett se lève et va s'assoir au coté de sa sœur. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé Bella. Mais... ». Il passe une main fatiguée sur son visage. « Tu... Tu as réussi à le faire après tout. ».

Bella s'appuie sur l'épaule de son grand frère. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Il est parfait n'est ce pas ? ».

Elle soupire et prend la main de son frère dans la sienne. La différence de taille la fait sourire. Elle murmure. « J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à le terminer tout de même... Surtout que j'ai eu peur de ne pas le finir à temps. ».

Emmett enlace sa sœur et dit. « Ne dis pas ça chérie. ».

Bella se détourne de lui et baisse la tête. « Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Son apprentissage est complet. ».

Il relève sa tête. « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu comptes faire ? ».

« Oui, ainsi tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. ».

Emmett se redresse et se dirige vers la fenêtre. « Pfff. Je savais que tu étais imprévisible et déterminée mais pas aussi défaitiste. On doit pouvoir trouver une solution. ».

Bella sourit au naturel optimiste de son frère qui lui demande. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne sembles même pas en bonne santé... Laisses moi t'ausculter. ».

La jeune femme fait bouger sa main et soutient son poignet. « Mes bras commencent à être plus raides. Et certains jours, mes jambes ne répondent presque plus. ».

Emmett fait le chemin qui les séparent rapidement. « Donnes moi ta main. Laisses moi voir ça... ». Il scrute en détail son poignet et ses doigts, remarquant la raideur dont elle parlait. Sans la regarder, il dit. « Je suis désolé. Je suis en retard. ».

Le frère et la sœur collent leurs front l'un contre l'autre comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. « Merci d'être revenu Em. Tu es ici à temps. C'est tout ce que je voulais. ». Elle tousse un peu mais garde le contact si familier.

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 306 du 25 février 20xx_

Je m'approche des canapés où Bella et Emmett semblent partager un instant précieux. Je pose doucement le plateaux où le thé préféré de Bella fume doucement à coté des scones beurrés exactement tels qu'elle les aime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner mon regard. Une douleur me presse le cœur.

Quand Bella se rend compte de ma présence, elle se détache de son frère et m'invite auprès d'elle. La tension de la pièce est légèrement moins pesante qu'auparavant mais assez pour qu'Emmett ne traine pas après avoir vidé le plateau de son contenu.

Bella l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il pose un baiser sur sa joue. « J'y vais Bee. Prends soin de toi. ».

Elle lui prend le bras et ils franchissent le seuil pour se diriger jusqu'à la voiture qu'il a garé en contre bas. Mais elle tousse à nouveau. « Merci de ta visite Em. ».

C'est là que je décide d'intervenir et la stoppe. « Bella. Je vais le raccompagner. Retourne à l'intérieur. ». Elle ne lutte pas et hoche la tête.

« D'accord. Rentres bien. ». Elle pose un baiser sur la joue de son frère.

On marche quelques instants, seul le bruit du gravier, sous nos pas, interrompt nos pensées. Emmett demande, sans me regarder. « Toi le clone... Comment est Bella quand tu es avec elle ? ».

Je ne peux empêcher mon agressivité. « Elle est bien ! Elle sourit, mange correctement et dort comme un bébé. ». Je m'arrête. « Et je ne suis pas un clone. Je m'appelle Edward. ».

Emmett lève les bras comme pour se protéger. « Ouah Ouah ! Je vois que tu m'en veux encore... Je suis désolé pour ma réaction envers Bella. Mais ma petite sœur ne réfléchit pas assez aux conséquences de ses actes. En tout cas, prends soin d'elle et... ». Il cherche dans ses poches et en retire une petite carte. « … S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, contactes moi à ce numéro. Jour et nuit. Je serais là. Surtout fais attention car elle a tendance à faire croire que tout va bien... et... ».

Je saisis le petit bout de carton. « OK, Je le ferais. ». Je tiens sa portière alors qu'Emmett s'installe dans sa voiture.

« J'ai encore du mal à te regarder sans avoir envie de taper dans quelque chose. ». Il passe encore sa main sur son visage. « ...Mais si Bella y arrive alors je peux en faire autant. ».

Je retourne dans la maison où Bella est en train de travailler sur ses notes, remontant ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Je vais dans la cuisine et retire un pack de glace. Une fois près d'elle, je pose délicatement le pack sur sa joue.

« Est ce que ça va ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ? ».

Elle tourne son cou gracile et me dit. « Oh Edward tu es revenu... Ça va … Emmett doit souffrir bien plus que moi. ».

« Mais tu es celle qui a reçu le coup. ». Bella se redresse et pose sa main sur mon cœur.

« Tu apprendras vite Edward que … les plaies intérieures sont bien plus lentes à guérir que les plaies visibles à l'œil nu. ».

Je prends sa main dans la mienne. « Es-tu blessée à l'intérieur maitresse ? ».

Bella me fait encore ce sourire énigmatique. Ce sourire de circonstance pour cacher une peine infinie. Une peine intérieure qui ne cicatrise pas.

Emmett est la première personne, en dehors de nos voisins, qui vient chez nous. Ils partagent un secret et encore une fois, j'ai tant de questions auxquelles j'aimerais que Bella réponde.

Bella embrasse ma joue et finit par dire. « Non Edward. Car je t'ai à mes cotés. ».

_**xoxo**_

_Only you can make me feel_

_Only you can take me there_

_**xoxo**_

_**Hello ! ça fait un moment que je n'avais rien publié ^^**_

_**A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Dex, voici un de ma part… donc happy Bday !**_

_**La suite sera publiée ce soir… Dès que je me serais décidée de la fin (triste ou pas)**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ox Nobody But You xo**

**Twilight à S. Meyer – Loop à So Sol**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xo Chapitre 2 xo**

**Playlist : Muse – Starlight**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 360 du 30 mars 20xx_

J'ai un an aujourd'hui. Pour fêter cela, Bella m'a emmené à Seattle où nous avons visité les monuments et nous avons déjeuné sur le pouce avant de rentrer à Forks. Tout est parfait. Une fois à la maison, Bella est encore en forme, alors nous continuons à fêter mon anniversaire. Dans le séjour, Bella nous met une musique d'ambiance et tamise les lumières. Elle me tend la main, m'invitant à la rejoindre.

Elle me tend des cadeaux, m'incitant à les ouvrir. Le premier est un ordinateur portable dernier cri. « Dorénavant, tu ne seras plus contrôlé par mon ordinateur. Tu es capable de te gérer tout seul. Une preuve supplémentaire que tu es parfaitement humain. Libre tant par la pensée que dans tes actes. ». Je la prends dans mes bras pour la remercier avant de déballer un autre paquet.

Une série de carnets en cuir, pour que je puisse y écrire mon journal ainsi que mes futurs cours, se joignent à une dernière enveloppe. Mon acceptation à l'université de Seattle et la prise en charge complète de ma scolarité.

Tous ces cadeaux sont magnifiques mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une étrange sensation comme un mauvais présage. Je préfère écarter toute pensée négative pour ce soir et la prend dans mes bras. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse, ondulant sous les paroles douces et sirupeuses de la musique soul qui emplie la pièce.

**xoxo**

Ils dansent, l'un contre l'autre. La musique est aussi sensuelle que le couple sur la piste improvisée. Edward et Bella vont jusque dans la chambre.

Tout est parfait. Les yeux d'Edward s'extasient sur le corps de Bella, et durant ce moment, ses doigts suivent le même chemin que son regard. Une de ses mains atteint la bretelle de sa robe et ce simple contact de ces longs doigts fins sur sa peau brulante fait frissonner Bella. Un soupir érotique sort de sa gorge. Il sourit et continue sa contemplation. Une fois la première bretelle retirée, il s'occupe de l'autre puis il descend doucement le zip de sa robe, son doigt effleurant sa peau et révélant sa poitrine. L'étoffe sombre tombe aux pieds de la jeune femme en douceur. Le jeune homme admire l'effet de la douce brise sur sa peau et gronde quand sa main entame une descente vers son ventre velouté et plat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve refuge entre les jambes de sa maitresse.

Bella passe ses mains dans les cheveux bronze et force son regard à croiser le sien. Il grogne mais cède. Un de ses bras musclés passe autour de sa taille alors que l'autre continue son administration. Ses doigts sont trempés par l'excitation de Bella. Il les fait courir le long des lèvres douces, appréciant la moiteur dont il est la cause. Son genou sépare un peu plus les cuisses fuselées et alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre, les doigts expérimentés, attisent et titillent son clitoris tout en évitant soigneusement le seul endroit où elle aimerait bien plus d'attention.

« Edward ! ». Bella rougit car le désir prend le dessus. Un tel abandon de sa part est un véritable cadeau. Se concentrant un peu plus sur sa tâche, Edward déplace ses doigts pour en glisser deux profondément en elle. Bella murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle est si étroite , si délicieusement mouillée et douce. Il observe les orbes dorés du regard de Bella qui s'embrument sous son contact.

Avant que la jeune femme ne cède à l'orgasme, Edward stoppe son geste. Il retire sa main brusquement, la laissant avec une faim incommensurable. Bella reste immobile, le souffle court. Le jeune homme soulève son menton, la forçant à le regarder. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, et sa bouche, aux lèvres rosées et pulpeuses, forme un 'o' délectable. L'air ambiant devient lourd, la tension de Bella, toujours prise au bord de son orgasme, rend l'atmosphère électrique.

La jeune femme le fait reculer de quelques pas et il se retrouve acculé contre un fauteuil. Bella entreprend ensuite de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon puis de déboutonner sa chemise. Elle admire son corps musclé quand il retire le reste de ses vêtements. Une fois complètement nu devant elle, elle ne peut empêcher sa langue de passer sur ses lèvres, anticipant le plaisir qu'ils vont se procurer. Bella le pousse d'une main et se laissant faire, il tombe lourdement sur le fauteuil. Edward est majestueux assis ainsi, son sexe tendu et engorgé. Ses yeux sombres semblent lire la jeune femme tel un livre ouvert. Il sourit aux joues rosies de sa maitresse quand il saisit doucement son membre et qu'il oscille sa main de haut en bas, à plusieurs reprises, totalement confiant de l'effet que ce geste peut avoir sur elle. Bella ne parvient pas à décrocher son regard de la scène. Elle convoite le jeune homme et le plaisir qu'il est capable de lui apporter. Edward dit d'une voix rauque.

« Viens à moi Maîtresse... ». Bella s'agenouille devant lui immédiatement, apportant à sa bouche délicate le magnifique membre dont une petite perle s'écoule déjà. Alors qu'elle le savoure, Edward gronde de plaisir, il regarde la jeune femme alors qu'elle aspire et lèche goulument son sexe épais.

Tout d'abord, affamée et vorace, Bella suce et tète, faisant virevolter sa langue le long du membre et s'applique à lécher tout le fluide qu'elle trouve là, telle une assoiffée. Puis, elle ralentit, relaxant sa gorge et calmant ses administrations. Les grognements gutturaux d'Edward confirment ses compétences et renforce sa confiance en elle. Elle descend de plus en plus bas, le laissant glisser profondément dans sa bouche sans qu'elle soit obligée de déglutir. Le jeune homme assis devant elle, n'arrive plus à former de pensée cohérente. Alors que son érection loin d'être repue est poussée dans la caverne veloutée qu'est la bouche de Bella, Edward se force à continuer à la regarder. Elle paraît se délecter du sexe qu'elle pourlèche tel un chaton le nez dans son bol de crème. Quand elle se rétracte doucement, la forte succion de ses lèvres douces et humides le long de son pénis et ses petits coups de langue sur la partie la plus sensible finissent de l'achever. Sa main se glisse juste en dessous pour saisir et malaxer doucement ses bourses. Elle sait exactement quoi faire pour qu'il atteigne les sommets du plaisir. « Maintenant Bella... J'ai besoin de toi maintenant... ». Alors qu'il semble avoir une légère hésitation, Bella elle, n'en a aucune et le prend par la taille pour recevoir sa semence dans sa bouche.

Edward explose et sa semence épaisse et nacrée emplit sa bouche. Bella reçoit tout ce qu'il lui accorde, récupérant du bout du doigt le liquide qui s'écoule du coin de ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant, enregistrant ce souvenir, ce moment où il a pu avoir une telle expérience. Edward emmêle sa main dans les longues boucles brunes de Bella pour bouger ses hanches doucement car il lui faut encore quelques secondes avant que la dernière goutte s'échappe de son membre pour atterrir sur la lèvre de la jeune femme.

Bella lève des yeux voilés de désir vers lui et passe une pointe de langue rose pour capter le reste de son sperme. Elle sourit et tente de se redresser mais Edward est loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.

« Tu fais vraiment en sorte d'occuper toutes mes pensées. Laisses moi une chance d'en faire autant. ».

Il saisit la jeune femme par la taille et la presse contre le mur le plus proche. Bella détourne la tête, ne sachant s'il apprécierait d'être embrassé. La réponse à ce détail arrive rapidement quand il tente de dominer sa langue avec la sienne. Edward presse un peu plus son corps musclé contre celui plus tendre de sa partenaire et saisit ses cuisses pour la soulever à sa hauteur. Sans même qu'elle ai le temps de réagir, il est déjà en elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! ». La tête de Bella part en arrière, les yeux clos sous l'onde de plaisir qu'ils viennent de partager. Edward grogne entre ses dents, appréciant l'étroite chaleur dans laquelle il vient de s'enfoncer. Il sourit quand sa maitresse resserre un peu plus l'étreinte de ses cuisses, et l'attire un peu plus vers elle.

Edward se concentre car il faut qu'il se maitrise pour ne point la faire souffrir. Contractant son emprise sur le membre enfoui en elle, Bella l'intime de se laisser aller. « Plus fort Edward... Plus fort ! ».

« Tes désirs sont des ordres Maîtresse. ».

Bella sourit. Cet homme est si parfait, tant à l'écoute de ses désirs que de ses besoins qu'elle est à la limite de jouir rien qu'en le regardant. Maintenant qu'il a finit son apprentissage, elle sait qu'il peut vivre par lui même. Edward reste stoïque tandis que Bella passe une main sur son torse, attendant qu'il se décide.

Edward finit par bouger. Plus fort, plus profondément. S'immisçant pleinement en elle à chacun de ses coups de reins au point qu'elle se demande s'il ne va pas la briser. C'est douloureux mais elle s'en moque. Il parvient à stimuler autant son clitoris que ce point ultime caché au fond de son vagin, déclenchant une série de frissons sur tout son corps.

Les sons presque inhumains sortant de sa gorge excitent Bella tout autant que son pénis. Jamais elle ne l'avait ressenti aussi animal, aussi libre. Il use de son corps qu'elle lui offre volontiers, le faisant revivre, le vénérant. Il est viscérale maintenant, bougeant à un rythme effréné, limite furieux, ne faiblissant pas. Bella est littéralement soulevée du sol à chaque impact entre leurs sexes. Elle sait que demain son corps la punira d'un tel traitement. La jeune femme émet un hoquet de surprise quand Edward pose sa main sur le mur, créant un impact à quelques centimètres de la tête de la jeune femme. Il gronde encore une fois et accélère ses va-et-vient. Il chuchote telle une litanie entre chaque coup de reins. « Bella.. Bella... Ma maîtresse… Mon ange... ». En plus de la confirmation vocale de son plaisir, Edward ajoute les puissants jets de sa semence au fond de la cavité dans laquelle son sexe a trouvé refuge. Bella le suit encore une fois, ses propres plaintes accentuées par les convulsions de son propre sexe autour du membre épais et palpitant de son amour.

Ensemble, ils s'effondrent sur le sol, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Edward se penche vers elle et pose sa main sur sa joue velouté. La jeune femme ferme les yeux à son contact avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le nez. « Bon anniversaire Edward. ».

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 370 du 03 avril 20xx_

Dès le surlendemain de mon anniversaire, la santé de Bella s'est aggravée. Je vis ces jours dans une certaine torpeur après la passion que nous avons éprouvé.

J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je me suis réveillé et qu'elle n'était pas auprès de moi. J'enfile rapidement un pyjama et je pars à sa recherche dans la maison. Comme d'habitude, mes pas me dirigent vers son laboratoire. La lumière est vacillante et un bruit strident m'indiquent directement que l'alarme a été déclenchée.

La scène devant mes yeux me terrifie. Bella est à terre, inerte. Mon cœur mécanique semble cesser de battre. Je me précipite vers elle et lui administre les premiers soins nécessaires à sa condition. Au bout de quelques heures, Bella finit par se réveiller. Elle est encore brulante de fièvre et sa toux secoue sa poitrine en spasmes violents. Je pose un linge humide sur son front alors qu'elle tente de se redresser.

« Ah... Tu as encore de la température. S'il te plait, allonges toi. ». Ses quintes de toux se font encore plus violentes, elle transpire et se tient le cœur comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

« Ed... Edward... Ne t'inquiètes pas… pour moi... ». Elle halète, perdant son souffle à cette simple phrase. « Je sais que mon frère... Em... Emmett... a dû te donner des consignes mais… je t'ordonne de ne prévenir personne. Ça va passer... alors continue à prendre soin de moi... Comme tu le fais si bien. ».

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 430 du 10 avril 20xx_

Alors que les jours passent, le corps de ma maîtresse continue à s'affaiblir. Elle a finit par céder au fait que je fasse appel à son frère mais, malgré les passages fréquents d'Emmett, les différents traitements qu'il la force à avaler et les soins que je lui apporte, il semble qu'il y a peu d'espoir pour qu'elle se rétablisse complètement.

Je lis tout ce qui est possible sur la médecine moderne et les alternatives envisageables. Sans grand résultat.

La voix étouffée de Bella me parvient. Je vais jusqu'auprès d'elle, lui prenant la main. Sa peau est pâle, ses yeux clos recouverts par des paupières presque violettes. Fiévreuse et délirante, elle murmure. « Antony... c'est bien toi ? Mon Antony... ». Son sommeil se fait plus léger et elle tousse un peu avant qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance. Elle semble un peu déboussolée.

« Ah Edward... Je... ».

Je pose ma main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. « Ta fièvre est encore élevée, je vais chercher ton médicament. ». Elle hoche la tête et se repose contre ses oreillers.

Antony... Ce prénom que ma maitresse murmure avec tant d'amour et de désespoir.

Dans le laboratoire, je prépare les médicaments indiqués par Emmett. Je repense à ses yeux si tristes quand elle prononce ce prénom interdit. Même son frère m'a appelé par ce nom. Je me rappelle de son regard. Ses yeux semblaient dire que j'étais quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû être là... qui n'a pas sa place en ce monde et encore moins près de Bella. Un défunt. Un fantôme.

Ma décision est prise, au prochain passage de son frère, je lui poserais les questions qui me minent depuis trop longtemps. Toujours perdu dans mes pensées, je m'apprête à repartir vers la chambre de Bella quand je bouscule une pile de livres qui tenait dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Ils tombent au sol. Je souris en me disant que l'idée du rangement selon Bella est plus que douteux. Je me penche pour les ramasser et quelque chose attire mon attention.

Une photographie. Emmett, Bella et... Moi ?

Moi ? Non, il me ressemble mais nous sommes légèrement différents, puis je ne me souviens pas d'avoir posé pour cette photo.

Emmett paraît détendu, ses cheveux plus courts et Bella semble en pleine forme. Ses joues sont rebondies et ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Le sourire naturel et éclatant de cet autre moi montre que nous sommes bien différents. Ses yeux sont brillants et ses cheveux courts sont en bataille.

_Antony... Tu es mort ?_

La voix d'Emmett résonne dans ma tête. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et décide de prendre de l'avance sur ce que j'avais prévu. Toutes ces questions qui me brulent les lèvres et consument mon esprit me donnent envie d'exploser.

Je sors du laboratoire et retourne dans la chambre de Bella. Je la retrouve sur son lit. « Qui suis je ? ».

Elle ouvre les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. « Hum... Edward ? ».

« Qui suis je ? ». Je la chevauche presque, mon visage au dessus du sien et mes mains autour de sa tête. « Suis-je un substitut pour cet Antony ? Ne suis-je qu'un clone ? Est ce que je suis un simple jouet que tu as créé pour le remplacer ? ».

Elle me fait de grands yeux étonnés. « Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? ».

Mes yeux me brulent car je les oblige à retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler. « Dis moi... Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Que suis-je pour toi ? ».

Bella ne dit pas un mot. Ma main se resserre sur son oreiller. « Je ne suis peut être qu'un clone mais je ne suis pas un idiot. Tu ne vois que lui... Chacun de tes regards en ma direction... Tu ne voyais que lui à travers moi. Je le savais... Je l'ai toujours su même si je me forçais à prétendre le contraire. Tout ce désir... Cet amour, c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre. ».

« Edward... ».

« N'as tu rien d'autre à dire ? Tu n'avoueras pas la vérité... C'est si... Égoïste. ».

Je me redresse du lit, déçu mais bien déterminé à connaître toute l'histoire. « Si tu ne me dis rien... Je demanderais la vérité à Emmett, vu qu'il semble tout connaître. ».

Bella se redresse. « Edward ! ». Elle halète en me voyant partir et essaie de se relever. « Edward, s'il te plait ! Je suis désolée ! ». Je l'entends qui se précipite comme elle peut pour sortir du lit. Alors que j'ai déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle est prise de nouveau par sa toux. Mais cette fois, elle est bien plus violente. Quand je me retourne, Bella se tient debout, une main devant sa bouche. Elle est aussi étonnée que moi d'y trouver du sang. Beaucoup de sang. J'ai à peine le temps de la rejoindre qu'elle tombe inanimée sur le sol.

**xoxo**

« Je lui ai donné un sédatif. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Le traitement ne fait plus effet alors je pense que la prochaine fois qu'elle aura une crise... Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit la dernière. ».

Emmett se lave les mains dans l'évier avant de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche.

Edward est assis à la table de la cuisine, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. « C'est de ma faute... J'ai trouvé cette photo d'Antony et je l'ai confrontée sur le sujet. À cause de moi, elle... ».

Emmett s'installe en face de lui. « Eh ! Calmes toi ! ».

Edward hoche la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas. Elle s'est relevée pour m'empêcher de partir. Elle a cru que je... ». Ses épaules tressaillent, son envie de pleurer est encore plus forte qu'avant. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle me crée ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire. ».

Le frère de Bella pose deux tasses de thé sur la table et s'y installe. Emmett boit une gorgée et soupire. « Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes responsable de ce qui arrive. C'était prévisible et elle en était consciente. ».

Edward lève la tête, les yeux rougis mais aucune larme ne coule. Il demande d'une voix rauque. « Parles moi de lui. ».

« Comme tu le sais... Je connaissais Antony. C'était un de nos nouveaux voisins, on allait au collège ensemble. Bella, bien que plus jeune que nous de cinq ans, était dans la même classe. Entre Bella et lui, la connexion s'est faite directement. Une osmose parfaite. En moins d'une semaine, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde... ». Il tourne son visage vers la fenêtre, comme s'il se remémorait ces moments. « … Puis, on a grandit et alors que nous pensions que l'adolescence allait les séparer... Bella et Tony sont devenus encore plus proches sans pour autant devenir officiellement un couple. ».

Les yeux d'Edward se plissent à cette partie de l'histoire, car même si c'est du passé, il ne parvient pas à réfréner cette pointe de jalousie qui lui perce le cœur.

Emmett continue son histoire, souriant au visage changeant du clone devant lui. « Puis, Bella était de plus en plus prise par ses études... ». Il rit doucement. « Devenir un scientifique fou prend bien plus de temps qu'il n'y paraît en réalité. Mais elle gardait encore du temps pour lui... Toute sa vie ne gravitait qu'autour de lui.

Et un jour... Antony est venu lui annoncer qu'il allait se fiancer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que cette fille était gentille, jolie et pas aussi passionnée par son boulot que Bella. ». Il boit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé et soupire, son sourire est effacé par l'amertume. « Personne n'était au courant et Bella s'est renfermée sur elle même. Surtout qu'Antony enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie en prétextant qu'il lui fallait à tout prix l'avis de Bella pour tout ce qui se rapportait à sa fiancée. Dès que Tony avait un problème ou qu'il se sentait seul, ma sœur était là pour lui… Je l'ai menacé à plusieurs reprises lui disant d'arrêter d'utiliser les sentiments de Bella. Il souriait en me demandant de m'occuper de mes affaires.

Tu peux imaginer qu'un jour, Bella a craqué. Elle lui a avoué son amour pour lui, le fait qu'il la fasse tant souffrir et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus jamais le revoir. Des mots regrettables ont été dit au point qu'Antony lui a dit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, avant de partir furieux de chez nous. Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous avons appris sa mort. Un accident de voiture. ».

Emmett tape du poing avant qu'il ne parvienne à se reprendre. « Ma sœur telle qu'elle était à cette époque, est morte à ce moment précis. Les mois ont défilés, et mes parents n'en pouvant plus, sont partis vivre à Phœnix avec notre grand mère, la suppliant de venir avec eux et quant à moi, j'étais déjà lié par contrat à rejoindre la croix rouge en Afrique, pour cinq ans. Je réalise maintenant que nous l'avons abandonnée. Toute seule avec le deuil de son meilleur ami à supporter, ses remords et sa culpabilité. ».

Edward lève son regard vers lui. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir créé alors que je suis l'image de celui qui lui brise le cœur ? ».

« Bella est quelqu'un de complexe. Elle est plus jeune que nous, mais est dotée d'une intelligence et d'une maturité exceptionnelles. Et comme tous les savants fous qui se respectent, au lieu de surmonter la mort de notre ami, elle a préféré trouver une solution alternative à sa douleur. En moins de six ans, elle est parvenue à te créer. ».

Edward secoue sa tête, tentant d'assimiler les incroyables informations délivrées par le frère de sa maitresse. « Et sa maladie. J'ai beau chercher toutes les données possibles, je ne trouve rien qui correspond. ».

« Bella s'est servie de son propre corps pour sujet de ses expérimentations. Elle en paie le prix maintenant. La seule chose encore intact en elle est son cœur. ».

Edward se redresse, sa chaise tombant brusquement derrière lui. « _Tu as besoin du cœur de quelqu'un qui tient assez fort à toi pour te l'offrir_... voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je me suis réveillé. ».

Emmett fait tourner sa tasse dans ses mains. « Après qu'elle m'ait exposé son idée, je lui ai dit combien c'était dingue et malsain. Mais j'ai surtout eu peur que tu ne deviennes qu'un substitut... L'ombre d'Antony qui planerait toujours autour d'elle. ».

Edward rit, de ce rire jaune et narquois qui montre son malaise. « Je ne suis rien de plus. C'est Antony qu'elle veut et... et je suis Edward. ».

« Justement. C'est là où est la différence. Cette façon qu'elle a de te regarder. Bella ne te regarde pas de la même manière. Depuis le temps, tu sais que Bella est incapable de cacher ses sentiments. Antony refusait de le reconnaître alors que tu as accepté l'amour qu'elle te porte. ».

Alors qu'Emmett lui dit ces choses, il fait courir ses doigts sur les joues d'Edward, pour essuyer ses larmes. Comme si un simple clone tel que lui, valait qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort.

« Tu n'es pas une pâle copie de ce qu'il était. Antony n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour quelqu'un. Tu es une personne à part entière. Quelqu'un à qui... ma propre sœur est prête à donner ce qui la maintient en vie. ».

Ils se lèvent tous les deux et retournent jeter un œil sur Bella. Elle semble dormir paisiblement. Toute trace de souffrance a disparu de son visage.

« Peux tu être plus compréhensif envers ma sœur ? Elle ne cherchait pas à mal en te créant. La connaissant, elle doit même s'en vouloir de ressentir quelque chose pour toi et penser qu'elle trahie ses sentiments et la mémoire d'Antony. ».

Edward le raccompagne jusqu'à sa voiture. « Il faut que tu saches une dernière chose. Si Bella désirait tant avoir un nouvel Antony... Pourquoi est ce que tu t'appelles Edward ? Tu es une personne à part entière. Ne cherches aucune signification, aucune explication et vis cette vie qu'elle t'offre. ».

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 452 du 12 avril 20xx_

J'en suis venu à me dire que vivre une vie de substitution ou même ma propre vie est un véritable cadeau mais uniquement si je peux la vivre auprès de Bella. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle est dans un sommeil artificiel et la voir ainsi, immobile, a profondément calmer ma colère.

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis sa crise et je cherche encore toutes les solutions possibles pour la sauver. Jamais je ne prendrais son cœur. Jamais je ne sacrifierais sa vie pour la mienne.

J'entends du bruit dans la chambre. Bella est assise sur le lit et tente de démêler ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts. Je souris par ce geste machinale. « Tu devrais te reposer maitresse. ».

« Edward ? ».

Bella essaie, au possible, de se rendre présentable. Je souris à nouveau. « Tu es magnifique Bella. Ce sommeil forcé te donne meilleure mine. ».

« Difficile de croire tes propos quand on sait quand est la dernière fois que j'ai pris une douche... Pourquoi es tu encore là ? Pourquoi es tu revenu ? ».

Je m'assois à coté d'elle. « Je ne suis jamais parti et parce que tu es ma maîtresse. ».

Elle baisse la tête, honteuse. « Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas voir l'antéchrist que je suis... où vas tu m'appeler 'savant fou' comme Emmett ?... N'es tu pas écœuré par ma simple présence ? ». De grosses larmes coulent de ses joues. « Je suis tellement désolée Edward. ».

Je prends ma maitresse dans mes bras et l'enlace, enfonçant mon nez dans ses boucles brunes. L'odeur florale est un peu dissipée par la maladie mais toujours présente. « Bella... Peu m'importe qui tu veux que je sois... je me plierais à tes exigences mais ne pleures plus. ».

« Je suis vraiment désolée Edward. Puis, je ne suis plus ta maîtresse. Tu seras complètement libre à ma mort. Tout est déjà prévu. Je vais bientôt mourir et tu es programmé pour disposer de mon cœur dès l'instant où mon corps sera trop faible pour moi. C'est la dernière action établie par ordinateur que tu auras. ».

Je touche mon crane à l'endroit où je sais que le microprocesseur est situé. « Je préfère rester incomplet tant que tu restes à mes cotés. ».

« C'est un miracle que je sois encore en vie, Edward. Tu as tout appris en moins d'un an. Je suis si fière de toi. Tu sais rire, être en colère, triste et ressentir de véritables émotions. C'est tout ce que je voulais. ».

Je murmure. « Pourquoi m'apprendre à aimer pour me briser le cœur ensuite ? ». Je comprends maintenant la tristesse dans son regard. Se rendre compte qu'on est encore capable d'aimer alors qu'on est condamné.

Bella continue sa diatribe « … Emmett a déjà reçu mes instructions. Tu es mon unique héritier. Dans moins de six mois... », mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus.

« Arrêtes ce genre de propos Bella ! ». Elle pose une main sur sa bouche, surprise par mon haussement de ton. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer. « Je... désolé... Je vais chercher du thé et de quoi manger... Tu dois avoir faim. ».

Bella hoche la tête et je sors de la pièce pour chasser toute cette tension.

Alors que je prépare le thé et les scones de Bella, je tombe sur un des premiers livres que j'ai lu, sur les contes et légendes du 20e siècle. Si les médecines modernes et artisanales ne peuvent rien pour Bella, est ce que les mythes ont une part de vérité ? Comment vais je parvenir à la sauver ?

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 625 du 25 mai 20xx_

Je passe mes journées auprès de Bella et je ne dors que quelques heures toutes les nuits. Durant tout mon temps libre, je cherche et tente de recouper toutes les informations véridiques ou farfelues sur les vampires. Je sais que cela semble fou mais depuis que je suis retombé sur ce livre de contes et légendes et ajouter à cela toutes mes désillusions sur la médecine, je suis prêt à tout.

En partant sur le principe que nous avons un cœur pour deux et que le corps de Bella se détériore, il me faut trouver un moyen de disposer de nos cœurs et de renforcer le physique de Bella. Dans tous les mythes, seuls les vampires remplissent les critères. Sachant que toute légende urbaine est basée sur un soupçon de vérité, je me dois de découvrir cette part de vérité.

Quand j'ai expliqué ma théorie à Emmett, il m'a pris pour un fou mais est prêt à m'aider pour toutes mes recherches. Puis, comme il dit. « Pourquoi ne pas croire aux vampires quand ma petite sœur est capable de créer un clone ? ».

**xoxo**

« Monsieur Swan ? Monsieur Swan ? Réveillez vous ! Nous sommes arrivés… ». Edward se réveille en sursaut dans le taxi, qui l'emmène de l'aéroport à son hôtel, situé au beau milieu du vieux Volterra. Il sort quelques euros de sa poche et les tend au conducteur.

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur. ». Le chauffeur compte les billets et remarque qu'il y en a bien plus que la course prévue mais Edward lui indique de garder la monnaie.

« Bon séjour parmi nous ! Et j'espère que vous arriverez à sauver votre amie ! ».

Le jeune homme récupère sa valise et lui fait un signe de la main. Le conducteur passe sa tête hors de sa portière et lui donne sa carte. « Au cas où, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je connais le coin comme ma poche. ».

« Merci. ».

Edward entre dans l'hôtel, s'enregistre et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ses autres valises l'ont précédées et il commence à préparer tout ce qui lui est nécessaire pour ses recherches. Cartes, plans, photographies, tableaux. Cela lui prend plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne décide de s'arrêter et il saisit le téléphone.

Un premier appel auprès de la réception pour commander son diner puis un suivant pour les États-Unis. Son correspondant répond au bout de quelques tonalités.

« Yep ! Alors Eddie, comment c'est l'Italie ? ».

Il se pince l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index avant de sourire. « Je m'appelle Edward. Et non pas Eddie, Ed ou tout surnom qui passerait dans ta petite tête. Ou dois-je commencer à t'appeler Emmy ? ». Edward écarte le combiné de son oreille quand le rire gargantuesque d'Emmett retentit.

« Faut être très très gentil avec moi pour avoir le droit de m'appeler Emmy, mec… et je ne penses pas que ma sœur soit ravie d'un tel degré d'intimité entre nous. Alors quoi de neuf ? ».

« Je viens d'installer tout mon équipement. Mon contact en Roumanie, Vladimir, m'a indiqué que je pourrais trouver la personne que je cherche ici. Un certain Aro. Je compte me mettre à sa recherche dès demain. Sinon… hum… comment… ».

Emmett l'interrompt directement, sachant que c'est un sujet difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre. « Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle est stable et encore en sommeil artificiel. Je vais tenter de la garder ainsi tant que tu n'es pas près d'elle. Je n'imagine même pas sa réaction si tu n'es pas présent à son réveil. ».

« OK Em. À demain. ».

Il arrive jusqu'à son lit et se couche dessus. Alors qu'il est sur le dos, il pose son bras sur ses yeux et s'endort dans un sommeil qu'il souhaite sans rêve.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherches, Edward tourne en rond. Il sait que la solution à ses problèmes est proche mais sa détermination est de plus en plus minée, tout autant que son moral. Ne perd t-il pas un temps précieux auprès de Bella plutôt que de courir après des vampires qui ne désirent pas être découvert ?

Errant dans la ville, il décide que cette semaine est la dernière qu'il passe en Italie. En fouillant dans ses poches, il tombe sur la carte, maintenant élimée, du chauffeur de taxi.

« Peut être qu'un peu de détente et une visite guidée de la région me feraient du bien. ». Il appelle le chauffeur avec qui il avait eu un bon contact. Ils prennent rendez vous dans un café à proximité.

**xoxo**

_Volterra, Italie – journal de bord n° 895 du 30 Août 20xx_

Je suis à la terrasse du restaurant où je prends habituellement mon petit déjeuner. Une superbe voiture de sport s'arrête à ma hauteur et le conducteur me fait signe. Je laisse quelques pièces sur la table et rejoins Jasper dans sa voiture.

Je l'interpelle. « Comment un simple chauffeur de taxi peut se permettre une voiture pareille ? ».

Il sourit. « Les miracles de la bourse mon ami. ». La voiture démarre en trombe, le vrombissement du moteur alertant les piétons qui s'écartent de la voie. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que nous parcourons la région à la recherche de personnes ayant des informations sur ma quête.

Alors que je regarde le paysage, je médite sur le fait que je n'apprécie pas le fait de mentir à mon nouvel ami. Nous nous dirigeons vers un hôpital de campagne, réputé pour son service pédiatrique dirigé par le père de Jasper en personne.

La voiture marque une halte sur le parking et, alors que Jasper a déjà la main sur la portière, j'interrompt son geste. « Ecoutes, Jazz. Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… ».

Jasper se rassoit et penche sa tête sur le coté. « Mais ? il y a un mais n'est ce pas ? ».

Je soupire et ris doucement. « En si peu de temps, tu me connais mieux que beaucoup d'autres. J'apprécie ton soutien et tout ce temps que tu m'as consacré. Et c'est pourquoi je me sens obligé de te dire certains détails. ».

Il sourit, passant sa main dans ses boucles blondes. « Il n'y a pas de soleil aujourd'hui. Viens, on va marcher un peu. ».

Alors que nous arpentons le parc de l'hôpital, je lui raconte la véritable raison de mon voyage, le fait que je ne sois que le résultat d'une expérience et ma détermination à sauver ma créatrice. Sans elle, je ne peux être l'humain qu'elle veut que je sois. Et je conclue par le fait que je peux facilement comprendre qu'il n'ai plus forcément envie de présenter un homme comme moi à sa famille.

Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Je m'attends à tout moment à ce que Jasper parte en courant jusqu'à l'accueil et qu'il demande à son père de me faire interner d'urgence mais il ne fait que poser sa main compatissante sur mon épaule.

« Te rends tu compte de ta chance Edward ? tu as une âme sœur dès ton réveil alors que j'ai mis plus de cent ans à trouver la mienne. Allez sors de ta cachette Alice, je sais que tu nous écoutes. ».

"_Plus de cent ans ?_". Je suis assailli par une jeune femme, qui me sert bien trop fort dans ses bras avant de me scruter et de passer son bras dans le mien comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. « Oh Edward ! Depuis le temps que Jasper me parle de toi ! Ton histoire est tellement incroyable ! Romantique ! Fantastique ! ». Elle m'entraine vers les escaliers.

« Alice, tu lui fais peur là. Laisses le respirer ! ». Jasper tente de me délivrer mais Alice, bien que petite et menue, semble avoir une emprise en acier.

On entre dans l'hôpital et j'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas moi qui devrais fuir à toutes jambes.

**xoxo**

_Volterra, Italie – journal de bord n° 905 du 02 Septembre 20xx_

Les heures qui suivent passent rapidement et je ne peux contenir ma joie. Carlisle, le père adoptif de Jasper m'a promis que le conseil des vampires auquel il fait parti, étudiera ma demande pour la transformation de Bella ainsi que la mienne. Je sais que c'est un gros risque que je prends, ne sachant si elle sera enchantée ou non de continuer à vivre sous cette forme. Mais je tente ma chance.

J'ai aussi fait la connaissance du reste de la famille de Jasper. Rosalie, sa sœur. Esmée, sa mère et bien entendu Alice, sa femme.

Nous avons ensuite parler longuement des capacités de Bella, Carlisle, ayant reçu qu'une partie de mon histoire de la bouche de ses enfants, voulait en connaitre d'avantage sur le génie que peut être la femme de ma vie. Alors je lui ai dévoilé mon secret. Partager un tel fardeau avec quelqu'un qui a une croix tout aussi lourde à porter est un soulagement et quelque soit le résultat du conseil, je souhaite garder contact avec des personnes si généreuses.

Alors que les filles sont partie à mon hôtel pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires, Jasper et moi continuons à discuter.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit avant qui et ce que j'étais, ni même que j'aurais pu t'aider mais tu comprends… je voulais être sûr de tes intentions. ». Le fait qu'il n'est pas réellement chauffeur de taxi et qu'Alice était déjà au courant de mon arrivée, me laisse perplexe. J'admets qu'ensuite j'apprécie plus ou moins le fait que plusieurs fausses pistes mais étaient principalement pour éviter que je me fasse égorgé par la garde vampirique de Volterra.

Carlisle nous rejoint et explique que le conseil ne se réunira pas avant plusieurs jours, et qu'il me faut donc attendre avant d'obtenir une réponse.

Cela ne me dérange pas, car j'arrive près du but. La famille Cullen semble confiante sur le fait que ma demande soit acceptée surtout au vue des capacités qu'on pourrait développer... Je n'ai pas vraiment compris où ils veulent en venir mais peu importe. Les heures passent et je ne peux retirer le poids oppressant que je ressens. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, je ne m'en préoccupe pas jusqu'au moment où une douleur lancinante me vrille la tête. Je cris sous le choc et toute la famille me rejoint. Je n'ai le temps que de chuchoter. « Bella… », que mon téléphone se met à sonner.

**xoxo**

_Forks, Washington – journal de bord n° 925 du 13 Septembre 20xx_

Cela fait une semaine que je suis rentré et je ne quitte pas le chevet de Bella. Depuis sa dernière crise, elle peine à se lever et elle est obligée de me supplier pour que je l'emmène dans la clairière.

Nous sommes là, sous un parasol, profitant d'une brise et de la chaleur douce de l'été. Nous avons pris un repas léger et maintenant Bella se repose tranquillement sur notre couverture habituelle. Je vais à la voiture chercher le livre que je dois lui lire, et vu que c'est son anniversaire j'ai prévu un bouquet de lilas que j'ai commandé auprès du fleuriste et un cheesecake à la vanille et amaretti, son péché mignon, préparé par mes soins.

En retournant vers la femme que j'aime, le vent se lève un peu, les innombrables fleurs sauvages lâchent leurs pétales en une valse de couleurs. Je lève ma paume, recueillant des dizaines de pétales d'un simple geste.

Je suis heureux de partager un tel moment avec Bella. « Désolée Bella. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour revenir. Mais tu as vu, c'est tellement beau... Et regardes ce que je t'ai apporté ! Tes fleurs préférées, odorantes et fraiches... Bella ? ». Je me tourne pour la retrouvée allongée sur la couverture. « Bella... Est ce que tu dors ? ». Elle semble si paisible. Ses boucles brunes sont éparpillées autour d'elle comme pour la protéger. Je continue à lui parler, sachant que le son de ma voix la réveille généralement. « Tu dois être fatiguée... Cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas restée éveillée si longtemps, n'est ce pas Bella ? ».

La branche de lilas que je tiens dans ma main est écrasée à mesure que je comprends ce qu'il se passe. Une douleur résonne dans ma tête. Un souvenir forcé apparaît dans mon esprit.

… _Tout est déjà prévu. Je vais bientôt mourir et tu es programmé pour disposer de mon cœur dès l'instant où mon corps sera trop faible pour moi. C'est la dernière action établie par ordinateur que tu auras..._

Je jette le bouquet à terre et m'agenouille près d'elle. « S'il te plait Bella ! Réveilles toi ! ». Je la saisis par les épaules et supplie encore. « Maîtresse, s'il te plait. Restes près de moi ! Attends encore quelques jours s'il te plait… Les Cullen ne sont pas encore là. ».

Une fois dans mes bras, je la berce doucement. Mes doigts parcourent son visage, mes yeux recherchent la moindre étincelle de vie sur ses traits angéliques. Une nouvelle douleur me dit qu'il est temps. Je suis censé l'emmener au laboratoire et lui prendre le peu qu'il lui reste de vie.

J'embrasse sa joue qui se refroidie rapidement. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cœur. J'ai vécu tout ce que j'avais à vivre auprès de toi... ».

J'embrasse ses paupières violacées. « Créé de tes mains, j'ai appris à aimer et à recevoir cet amour... ». La douleur se fait plus forte, me contraignant de retourner au laboratoire mais je résiste.

J'embrasse ses lèvres, dont le rosé s'estompe déjà. « Rien qu'à ton contact, j'ai pu ressentir de la chaleur, physique et sentimentale et tout un déferlement d'émotions... ».

Les paupières de Bella tressaillent un instant. Je la couche tout contre moi, comme lorsque nous nous endormions l'un près de l'autre et lui dit. « Je sais que tu m'entends Bella. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre et si tu me quittes, je n'ai aucune raison d'être. ».

Un jour... Un jour, je sais qu'on se retrouvera... Toi et moi.

**xoxo**

Le cimetière de Forks est situé un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il est, comme les tous cimetières de campagne, paisible le jour et extrêmement flippant la nuit. Enfin, c'est l'avis d'Emmett qui se tient accroupi devant une tombe. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, à l'étroit dans son costume noir et un bouquet de lilas à la main. D'autres personnes sont présentes, principalement leurs amis d'enfance ainsi que quelques habitants de Forks qui ont appris à apprécier sa sœur au fil du temps. Il pose sa gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe fraichement disposée et dit ses remerciements aux visiteurs présents, avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il indique au chauffeur qu'ils peuvent partir.

Alors que la vitre se referme, il se tourne vers l'autre passager. « Cela va déjà faire un mois maintenant... Est ce que tu as fini tout ce qu'il y avait encore à faire ici ? ».

Le jeune homme passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, dont les mèches plus ou moins longues retombent maintenant plus bas que son nez, cachant son regard vert. « Jason Jenks a envoyé nos nouveaux papiers hier soir et il a confirmé que tout était en règle pour l'héritage. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici, sans ma maîtresse. ».

« Ed... Est ce que ça va aller ? Tu vas affronter cela tout seul ? »

Edward sourit et pose sa main sur son cœur. « Jasper m'a confirmé qu'elle désire vraiment me revoir. Elle se souvient de tout à présent. N'oublies pas que je suis une création de Bella. Quoi qu'il arrive, tout ira pour le mieux. ».

La voiture s'arrête devant l'aéroport. Les deux jeunes gens en sortent et se prennent dans les bras dans une étreinte fraternelle. Emmett, tout d'un coup gêné devant un tel débordement d'émotions, s'écarte.

« Est ce que je vous reverrais ? Je veux dire... c'est pas comme si vous étiez obligés de vous cacher, pas vrai ?».

Edward hoche la tête. « Nan ! Puis ce serait bien que tu passes voir nous voir... Et il faut savoir qu'à Volterra, les filles sont extrêmement jolies... ».

« Un peu sangsues tout de même. ».

« En effet… ». Ils se mettent à rire. Edward lui tend une carte de visite. « Je ne serais pas joignable durant un temps après ma… enfin tu vois, mais réfléchis bien. C'est peut être une nouvelle expérience pour toi et je sais qu'elle n'aimerait pas passer le reste de son existence sans cet ours qui lui sert de grand frère. ».

Emmett glisse l'objet dans sa poche et répond. « Qui sait ? Trouves moi une jolie blonde, un peu dominatrice et je prends le premier vol pour l'Italie ! ».

Edward, tout sourire, prend son sac et dit doucement. « Qui sait en effet ? Bon allez… C'est l'heure. ». Il se dirige à l'intérieur du hall, comme happé par la foule et va prendre son avion pour rejoindre celle pour qui il est prêt à défier mythes et légendes.

**xoxo**

_Starlight_

_I will be chasing the starlight Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Hold you in my arms I just wanted to hold You in my arms_

**xoxo**

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et/ou de laisser une review. **_

_**Dex, j'espère que ton cadeau te plait encore !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à consulter son superbe site répertoire starbucks-twilight . skyrock **__**. com**__** où une très jolie fiche a été créée spécialement pour cette histoire. Vous y retrouverez également toutes ses fictions coups de cœur.**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
